Torn Roses
by Rayne Malfoy
Summary: Alana Hale, the ex-cop turned supermodel dicovers her families past living in the present. Follow Alana as she learns some family secrets should stay secrets. Rated M for Adult content.
1. Fright At First Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the Twilight Saga. I will NEVER be SM therefore make no money from this story. The plot is my own. Characters are on loan from a few friends, both of whom are sort of… co-writers I guess u could call them… character advisors. H8r's can flame but will also be ignored. Don't like it? Get over it stop reading. REVIEWS ARE LOVED! And encourage new chapters.

Chapter One: It was fright, First site.

Hey I'm Alana (A-lane-a please don't call me Alanna!) Hale, call me Lana (lane-a) and here's my story…

I grew up knowing I was a member of one of the richest and notorious families in New York. The Hale family history is a bit hazy I know only tidbits about my ancestors. My great great… that could take a while, great Aunt Rosalie Hale was the last female descendant to our family, aside from me that is. When she was 18 she disappeared the night before her wedding to Royce King Whom was found murdered the same day, it devastated my family and angered the King's. Our families still don't get along they always suspected Aunt Rose killed Royce, Me… I think it's much more than that. After the tragedy the Hale family was left without an heir to the Hale family causing her parents to reproduce again and be blessed with a son.

I'm the first female born to our family in …15? Generations, I've lost count. My parents were killed when I was 13, and seeing as my father was an only child, their deaths made me the last living Hale left. When I came home from my friend Lyss' house that night the cops were waiting on my door step they said it was a car accident, but I knew better. So when I turned 18, I became a detective in the NYPD. I reopened their case and hunted down their killers, a hit put out by a King… told you I knew better. I'll be turning 23 in a few months and no longer have the desire to be a Leo (local enforcement officer) I've quit the squad and signed a contract with a modeling company.

A month ago during a fitting in Seattle for the Vogue winter shoot, one of my assistants made a comment about a gorgeous blonde shopping in the store with a small energetic woman who could probably pass as my twin sister. She got me curious so I stepped around the corner and came face to face with the ghost of my families past or should I say vampire…

"That looks perfect Lana." Smiled Alana's personal assistant and best Friend Alyssa.

Lana smiled at herself in the mirror, "thank you Lyss."

"Yeah you make the perfect Winter Formal Ice Queen, just the look Vogue was going for." Came Mike's (Alana's bodyguard) smart-ass comment.

"Mike!" came Alyssa's fake gasp "Lana is nothing like that! Be nice and tell the bitch you're sorry."

Lana and Mike cracked up laughing, Lana was used to it they were her closest friends and knew more about her 'Diva fits' then the media did. That's why she loved them they kept her in reality even if they're on again off again relationship did give her whiplash occasionally.

"Ha ha guys, I'm going to go get out of this dress. Then! Lyss, wanna help me spend the $2000 store credit I was given?" Lana asked with a smile.

"Uh duh!" laughed Alyssa while Mike mumbled about women and shopping.

Lana heard Alyssa and Mike step into the main area of the store as she changed; they made sure to stay close seeing as leaving a supermodel unguarded wasn't the smartest thing in the world. They found that out the hard way in Montreal when a crazy fan tried to attack Alana just before a runway show, it wasn't pretty.

"Aly, You know she hates it when you call her a bitch right." Laughed Mike.

"No, she hates it when you call her a bitch; I've been her best friend for how long now? I think I know when it's okay to call my bestie a bitch." Came Alyssa's reply.

"Seattle's got it's pick of hotties, check her out." Mike smiled playfully attempting to change the subject, while pointing to a Blonde across the store "think I gotta shot?"

Alyssa elbowed him in the gut causing him to become winded. "Not looking like that, you remind me of a gaping fish. Women are turned off by that, but you're right she is cute. She..."

Alyssa turned to do a double take at the blonde "oh my god, Mike she could pass for a blonde Lana." She whispered.

"Ha Ha, I think you're…" Mike stopped to really look at the blonde and his eyes grew wide. "Your right."

Alyssa ducked behind the dressing room curtains just as Alana was finishing changing, "Lana you're not going to believe this, there's a woman out there who could pass for your twin! It's so creepy."

Alana looked at Alyssa," Where?"

Alyssa grabbed her best friends' wrist and pulled her through the curtain way and pointed out the blonde who had been joined by an onyx haired woman. Both woman looked barely old enough to touch they're 20's and we're beyond beautiful.

All of the air left Alana's lungs as the blonde raised her head from the rack of blouses she was going through. She'd seen that face before, It belonged to the woman she knew everything and yet nothing about. Alana had been given the woman's name for her middle. Her father used to tell her how much she looked like her great aunt. She would visit the oil painting daily at Hale manor when in New York to attempt to find a difference between the two, she never could. It was the reason she began dying her hair, blonde locks had been black for almost ten years now.

As if having a mind of their own Alana's feet took her to face the woman who looked like her past.

"What do you think Rose?" Alice asked, holding up a black miniskirt with a cluster of stars on the bottom left corner.

"I think it's cute, but I don't think Edward will go for it." Laughed Rosalie.

"Why not? She will love it, he just needs to suck it up and accept she's female, regardless of what he wants." Pouted Alice and she moved the skirt to her hips seeing what it would look like on her.

"Alice she's five and runs around with wolves," Rosalie commented while scrunching her nose in disgust. "What makes you think she'll want a skirt?"

"She may be turning five, but she looks like she's 16. It's only right the Renesmee gets to show off her legs. Its summer!" whined Alice.

"If you're trying to get me to convince you to buy the skirt for Nessie and not yourself you're doing a poor job of it" Giggled Rosalie. "Are you about done, I'm ready to hit the next store."

Alice shook her head "just five more minutes, there's something I don't think you should miss about to happen."

"Alice what are you up…" Began Rosalie, before she smelt human blood closer then it was a moment ago, the blood smelt familiar as if she had smelt it before. The odd part was that she wasn't as attracted to it as she should be.

Rosalie whipped around to face the human before the outstretched hand could touch her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Rosalie practically snapped.

"Rose, be nice." Hissed Alice.

"Rose?" Alana asked "As in Rosalie Lillian Hale"

Rosalie stepped back in shock, her eyes showed fear but her voice was angry "How do you know that."

"Uh, oh." Alice said quietly.

A look of disbelief and shock passed across Alana's face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her world turned black.

"Lana!" Alyssa called out as she ran to her friend's side followed closely by Mike.

"What happened?!" he growled out at the two women standing there.

"Lana wake up honey, come on this isn't funny." Alyssa begged while lightly tapping on Lana's cheek.

"I don't know what you mean, she just passed out." Rosalie answered Mike.

"Rose we need to get out of here. The pack is coming." Alice said quickly.

"Great just what we need." Mumbled Rose, she looked down at the girl on the floor and the store door. The resemblance was there she couldn't deny it 'but how?' thought Rose.

"Here" Alice leaned down and handed Alyssa a card with an address on it "when she wakes bring her here she'll get the answers there."

Alice grabbed Roses Arm and took off for the door.


	2. Meet The Pack

Chapter 2: Meet The Pack.

Mike found himself eager to run after the two women and tear them apart. He shook his head to remove the idea. He hadn't thought like that in a long time, He knew what that meant and by the look on everyone's face they weren't going away anytime soon.

'Great just what I need, vampires,' He sighed to himself.

He shook his head at Alyssa's attempt to wake Alana "any luck getting the drama queen to return to reality?"

"Mike! That's not funny, she's not waking up!" Alyssa said her voice emitting panic.

He looked around to notice his Friend Jacob Black walking in with a few members of the pack.

"Over here Jake" he said nodding his head and flagging them down with a wave of his arm.

"Mike!" Jake laughed as he approached greeting his friend with a complicated looking handshake. "Man I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to be here. I didn't know you wore skirts."

"Me? In a skirt? If I remember correctly you're the one whose pussy whipped. Have u decided who's gonna wear the big white dress yet?" Mike joked, causing the other guys to bust up laughing and Jacob to turn red.

"If you two are done trading insults we should get Lana somewhere else. People are starting to notice, the last thing we need is a press release." Snapped Alyssa.

"Aly, this is Jake, Quill and Paul. Few of my old friends from La Push." Mike introduced as he bent down to gather up Lana in his arms.

"Pleasure," Alyssa sighed to the guys earning a returned wave from each of them. "We need to get her some place she can see a doctor."

"Well seeing as who we saw leaving the store, we should get out of here quick. Never know when they'll be back." Nodded Paul.

"They were talking with Lana" informed Mike as he adjusted Alana into a comfortable position.

"In that case we should take her to see Dr. Cullen you never know what they did to her." Gritted Paul through his teeth.

Alyssa looked at the four men like they were crazy then shook her head, 'men never make sense.'

After assuring that they could return at a later date to redeem the store credit the group headed back towards Forks.

* * *

Rosalie's BMW slid into its spot in the Cullen garage smoothly. Alice jumped out and headed inside the house as fast as possible with Rosalie hot on her heels.

"Family meeting!" they called out at the same time.

"We have a problem" began Alice as the Cullen family gathered into the Entrance hall of their home "I suggest if you haven't hunted in the last few days you leave now."

Alice's eyes narrowed softly at Jasper hoping he'd sense her panic and get the idea.

"Alice what in the world has gotten into you?" Asked Esme.

Before Alice could answer Edward's voice cut through the tension "Is she legit?"

Rosalie nodded her head gently "she looks to be, and from what Alice has told me she's the real deal I just don't understand how."

"Babe, talk to us. What's going on?" Emmett pleaded with his wife.

"Alana Rose Hale" Rosalie announced earning her a few confused looks.

"From what I have seen Alana is a descendant or Rose's parents making her Rose's great niece, that's all I know. All I can gather from the future rather, she's got a wolf with her so I can't really see her." Informed Alice.

"We don't have much time Alice saw them coming here." Edward cut in having read through Alice and Rosalie's thoughts.

As if on cue Renesmee slipped into the room pocketing her cell phone "I just got off the phone with Jake, he said he and a few members of the pack are stopping by with a some human girls one in need of medical assistance." She stopped to look at the faces of her family "What did I miss?"

A smile crossed Emmett's face "kinda late on the announcement."

While the family prepared for the arrival of guests, Jasper assuring Alice he'll be fine while helping Emmett prepare the guest rooms, Bella helping Esme cook up lunch, Rosalie sat in the curtained window seat of her and Emmett's room worrying about what may come of this. She always believed the family line died with her, how was she to take this new development. She saw how Alana reacted to seeing her, how would she take knowing what a monster her aunt was.

"All of the guest rooms are set up" Emmett informed her quietly as he joined her in the pillowy hide-away.

Rosalie nodded her head gently and moved so that she was in his arms being comforted by his embrace.

"Rosie, are you going to be able to do this?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know Emmett" she sighed "I really don't know."

* * *

Alyssa sat quietly in the back of the limo with the group of laughing guys, running her fingers through her best friends' hair in her lap, they had laid Alana down across the seat and still had plenty of room for four beefy guys. She shook her head, Mike's past had always been a bit of a mystery she knew some things, but these guys knew more. She had a feeling everything was about to change, she looked down at Alana's steady breathing form and blinked away tears. She didn't want to lose her best friends, they were her world. Mike with his old friends was already a different person, she could feel them separating for good. She hated that she couldn't shake the feelings, she jumped a little when Alana nuzzled her leg gently with a soft whimper.

Alyssa laughed quietly "Morning sweetie, you know you've just given Mike another reason to call you a drama queen."

Alana mumbled something with a whine.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked with a giggle.

"I'm not a drama queen, I'm a pampered princess damn it." Alana repeated opening her eyes to look at Alyssa with a pout.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at Alana and looked out the window to notice they were pulling into a drive way.

"I'll never get used to that smell" gagged Mike.

"It's not so bad when your around it constantly actually" laughed Jake.

Alyssa gave the boys a funny look "I don't smell anything."

"U won't … its complicated." Commented Quill.

Alyssa rolled her eyes 'yet another secret I bet' she thought as she slipped out of the limo. The strap of her shoe got caught on part of the door and instead of exiting gracefully she stumbled from the car.

Alyssa collided into a pair of strong arms and a hard chest avoiding a mud facial she didn't schedule with an unknown spa called ground. Her eyes traveled up the tightly fitted t-shirt that barely hid a toned chest to her hero's face his deeply gold eyes threw her off again, she'd never seen such wonderful orbs. His lips spread into a nervous smile.

"Alrigh' there?" He asked in a sweet southern Accent.

Alyssa nodded her head as in a trance a growl from behind her pulled her out of her stupor, she stood up with a smile "yeah sorry just a bit klutzy sometimes thank you for the catch."

The blonde Adonis nodded his head politely "notta problem miss, happy I could help."

She watched his facial expression change from gentlemanly to angry; her gaze followed his narrowed eyes to see them locked on Mike's equally glaring gaze.


	3. Foot in Mouth Syndrome

A/N:: 3 to Rosaliehal34795, thanks for the love!

* * *

Chapter 3: Foot in Mouth Syndrome

Mike practically pushed Paul and Jake out of the car when he saw Alyssa stumble out.

"Cool your jets man, I didn't need a hand outta the car but thanks for the attempt" Laughed Jake.

Mike's growl was his only reply, he was seeing red. Instead of falling to the ground Alyssa had been caught by the one man he dreaded seeing, Jasper Hale, the husband of the woman he had a brief love for. He locked eyes with Jasper the hatred evident in both gazes. Paul stood his ground behind Mike showing his support as Jake ran up to the house to get the rest of the family.

Jasper released Alyssa from his grasp and stepped towards Mike.

"Michael" he practically growled.

"Jasper" Mike growled back.

"You two know each other" asked a baffled Alyssa.

"Very well." Snapped mike.

Quill slipped out of the car behind Mike with Alana in his arms, he looked between the two growling men "Mike, let it go I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"Shut it Quill," growled Mike.

Jasper and Mike's animosity was nothing new to the Cullen's so when Jake confirmed what they thought they heard Esme was the first to react. She'd pulled the boys apart on more than one occasion. All because Mike was determined to get Alice to leave Jasper. He had tried for the better part of a year constantly slipping off the reservation to visit her at school. It only made matters worse when Jasper found out Mike was doing it for fun because he didn't like him. He finally gave up when Jasper and Alice held a wedding in the middle of town figured it was pointless to try and get a rise out of Jasper, that and now most of forks knew Alice was a married woman, he was not about to give himself the reputation of a male home wrecker.

"Alright, that will be enough now boys." Said Esme sternly "I'll not have you making a scene in front of my home."

"We could go to the backyard." Suggested Jasper.

"I don't think so" scolded Carlisle "Jasper get up to the house, Edwards restraining Alice from coming out here."

Jasper nodded his head and followed Carlisle's instructions the last thing he needed was his wife anywhere near the wolf.

"Well Michael you're not home fifteen minutes and already Jasper wants to wrestle do I want to know what happened?" asked Carlisle.

"He touched something that wasn't his." Mike said hotly trying to calm himself.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Mike "Well it's not yours either, so you can drop the macho act."

Realization hit Mike and his eyes widened "Aly..."

Alyssa threw her hand up to stop him "Save it, I don't need to be reminded you don't want me."

"No, really it's not like…" He began but Alyssa just shook off what he had to say and looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm Alyssa Vilkas, do you by chance have a place I can refresh?" Alyssa asked Esme ignoring Mike's stumbling explination.

"My name is Esme Cullen; this is my Husband Carlisle welcome to our home." Esme smiled sweetly "of course dear, followed me. Paul, Mike, Quill there is lunch in the dining room if you're hungry."

Carlisle moved forward to have a look at who he assumed was Alana.

"I take it she never woke up," stated Carlisle as he checked her pulse.

"No she woke up, just fell back asleep." Answered Quill.

"She hit her head when she fell?" asked Carlisle.

Mike nodded his head yes.

"Alright, bring her inside sounds like a concussion." Informed Carlisle as he headed for the house and then his study.

* * *

Alana's eyes flittered open as she felt a cold hand stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rosalie "I didn't mean to wake you, how are u feeling?"

Alana shook her head gently and opened her mouth to reply when a tall blonde male she didn't know walked through the door way.

"Edward said u needed to see me," he said looking at Rose, she tilted her head to direct his attention to Alana "Miss. Hale, wonderful to see you finally coherent. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck" Alana mumbled.

Carlisle shined a light in both of her eyes checking her pupils and eye reaction "very good looks like we're going to make it. You hit your head pretty hard, not one for subtle fainting are we?"

Alana laughed lightly "I guess not, where am I? What time is it? Where is Lyss and Mikey?"

"You're at our home, in Forks, WA. This is my father Carlisle he's a doctor. " informed Rosalie slowly to calm her panic "It's close to four am, Alyssa is in a guest room next door and the mu… I mean Michael is with Jake."

Carlisle's eyes scolded Rose quickly for the almost slip up, but Alana missed it she was focused on the first half Rosalie's answer to even notice.

"Oh," Alana sighed relaxing into the pillows more. 'The doctor is her father; there is no way she can be who I thought she was. That would make her like a hundred and twenty years old, she looks incredible for being an ancient old woman.'

Uncontrollable laughter could be heard from the hallway.

"Edward, we have guests do try to keep it down." Carlisle practically whispered.

Alana's eyes widened as the laughter stopped. 'Calm down Lan it was just a coincidence.'

Alana looked from Rose to Carlisle and back "he doesn't look old enough to be your father."

"Thank you," chuckled Carlisle "my wife Esme and I adopted Rose..."

Carlisle stopped his normal spiel of how Rose and Jasper's parents died in a car accident when he noticed the look on Rosalie's face. One that spoke volumes without using words. This was member of her family, blood. A relative that wasn't created by a bite mark. A small knowing smile spread against his lips "you know what, why don't I leave the two of you to talk about it. Rosalie, this family supports you, no matter what."

Rosalie's locked eyes with Alana's scared confused face, and made one of the most important decisions of her life.

* * *

I 3 reviews!!!


	4. Nightmare's

A/N:: 3 to my ladies!! Special 3 to my Lyss character advisor!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmare'

'Some things never change' thought Mike as he barreled through the woods. His claws digging deep in the soil wind blowing through his fur 'I always end up putting my foot in my mouth.'

'Or in this case paw' joked Brady, a newer member of the pack who had moved to La push with his two brothers (Robby and Julius) a year before Mike left.

'Crap man,' laughed Mike 'I completely forgot you all can hear my thoughts in wolf mode. I'm seriously out of it.'

'She got you all strung up, huh?' Questioned Julius seriously when he caught up with Mike.

'No, I'm just really… I don't know.' He thought honestly 'it's… complicated.'

'I can understand that' empathized Julius 'anyways man let it go. It will all work it's self out eventually.'

The three wolves stopped at the edge of a cliff looking high into the sky towards the moon. They howled proudly into the night air enjoying the breeze off the water before trying to toss one another in. it was freedom, something Mike hadn't had in a long time. After leaving La Push he traveled east where he met Alyssa in a club in New York. They hit it off nicely had a few dinners together then he met the parents and Alana, who eventually cam like a little sister to him, then his employer. Funny how life worked, Now Alyssa and him we're just friends and he still couldn't get over being protective of her. Mike changed back into a human and took a running leap into the night air making himself a promise to let her be and allow Alyssa to fend for herself from nowon, well when it came to men anyway, as he hit the water Mike let go of the feelings he had for her.

* * *

"I owe you an apology." Rosalie said to Alana "had I known who you were, and that you were at that store I would have left. You don't need me in your life, I'm a mess of issues Alana…"

"Wait" interrupted Alana "How do you know my name?"

"Alyssa told us your name, about your parents and quite a lot about you actually." Rosalie liked expertly then shook her head "no, that's a lie."

"What's really going on here? Who told you about me!?" Alana demanded "did the king family put you up to this? Its revenge for arresting the head of operations isn't it! HE PUT A HIT OUT ON MY PARENTS HE DESERVES A LOT MORE THEN TO ROT IN JAIL DAMN IT!"

Angry tears streamed down Alana's face and it broke Rose's heart she immediately began shaking her head "No, no I'm not part of ANY association involving THAT family. I promise, this isn't some cruel joke, I'm Rosalie Hale and the only one, the original!"

"How?" Alana asked through her tears. "How?! She disappeared over a hundred years ago! My father told me the King heir killed her, that's why the feud between the families. If Royce killed you then how are you here!"

"You know a lot about the history of our family." Mumbled Rose.

"The ancestry of where I come from, is drilled into me, it's something each Hale must know! It's so an alliance between Hales and Kings never come to rise" explained Alana proudly.

Alana's head snapped to look at the door way as Emmett slipped in, his hands raised in surrender.

"I come in peace" he joked to Alana. "I've just come in to check on Rose."

Alana wiped her cheeks with a small chuckle "I promise I'm not a crazed serial killer she'll be fine."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other and it scared Alana "oh my god, but you are."

"Not like you think" explained Rose. "I think it's time you know the missing pieces of history, I know I just met you but I know things you need to know."

Alana watched confused as Emmett pulled a chair up next to the bed and flip it around straddling it backwards resting one arm on the back and reaching for Rosalie's hand with the other. She gave it willingly with a smile as he squeezed her hand gently for support. 'I'd kill for a love like that.' she thought quietly.

A small snicker was heard from the other side of the door as well as an 'oomph!' as if someone was getting hit distracted Alana for a moment. She turned to look at Rose giving her a 'what in the world!?' type look.

"Edward" she said simply "we'll get to him."

Rose took a deep breath to prep herself, she told Alana everything, from the flavor of the cake they had planned to have at her wedding to the rape. She told Alana about Carlisle and the murders, she told her the how the Cullen family came together and everything they've been up to for the last hundred years. Most of all she told her of her n Emmett's relationship.

* * *

Alyssa awoke with a start, nightmares weren't her forte. She reached over and turned on the table lamp and grabbed her watch, '5:30, ugh! I bet everyone is still asleep. I really need a drive, starting to think we should have paid the extra $1,000 to bring out my Stratus, at least then…' her thoughts stopped when she noticed a set of keys lying on the dresser by the door. Curious she got up and grabbed them and the note underneath.

Alyssa,

PLEASE, PLEASE! BE CAREFUL.

Alice.

Alyssa looked at the keys in her hand 'how did she know?' she thought 'what ever I'm not passing this up, I need some air.' She walked around to the side of the bed where she had left her dirty clothes when she had came to bed to find her suitcases instead. 'Okay super creepy, must have been where mike took off too.'

She ruffled through the bags until she found a pair of old blue jeans and her Colts hoodie, slipping into them quickly and with a pair of tennis shoes she slipped out of the room and down the stairwell doing her best not to make any noise to not wake anyone, Even though the only one in the house that was asleep was Renesmee.

Sitting just outside the house was a yellow Porche 911 that caused Alyssa's jaw to hit the ground. 'No way' she thought before hitting the disarm button on the remote alarm, the lights blinked on the car and she almost cried tears of joy.

She ran a hand along the edge of the car as she walked around to the driver's door. She slipped into the driver's seat with a smile, slipping the key into the ignition she said a silent 'thank you' to Alice.

Alyssa pulled out of the Cullen's drive way and just drove, she came to the high way and decided to head towards Port Angelus, 'maybe do a little shopping' she thought.

The roads were clear so picking up the speed wasn't an issue, she rolled down the windows and turned up the radio. The morning air was amazing and refreshing , and relaxing. Alana hated it when she drove this fast, it reminded her of her parents.

"Alana!" Alyssa gasped and jerked the wheel to u-turn the Porche, she couldn't believe just left without leaving her a note or anything.

She got all the way back into the Forks area when she remembered she could just text her friend and let her know what was going on. Alana was super understanding when it came to Alyssa it's what made them best friends. Alyssa u-turned again while looking for her cell phone "I'm sure I brought it with me."

Her bag fell to the passenger floor board when she turned around, Alyssa looked around to make sure she was still the only car around and reached for it.

The car jerked and swirled, and the stench of burnt rubber filled the air. A sickening crunch could be heard for miles as the Porsche ran off the road and wrapped around the trunk of a tree.

* * *

…3 u alls! REVIEW'S ARE MY BRAND OF HEROINE!


End file.
